What Comes Around
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Reno’s life before the Turks was hard, but it only took one man to make him run away, now years later he meets that man again and makes him pay. Big time. No pairs, a little ooc maybe. Oneshot.


What Comes Around

Summery: Reno's life before the Turks was hard, but it only took one man to make him run away, now years later he meets that man again and makes him pay. Big time. No pairs, a little ooc maybe. One-shot.

FireHawk038: I really don't know what made me write this up but it's just a little thing that some of you might enjoy if you do, and even if you don't, please review and hope you like. I kinda threw this together while I was working on Crimson Clouds and I felt the urge to write about my man, so here ya go.

"Words in these means that someone is talking"

'Words in these means that someone is thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, if I did it would probably suck. Oh, and I used Sora, Xemnas and Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts II. All of which I do not own.

Reno fingered the gil in his pocket and brushed a strand of red hair out of his face as he pushed open the door to the bar. Being a Turk didn't pay as much as he had hoped but it was enough to have a decent amount of booze money left. He didn't get paid as much as Rude or Tseng, yet, but he was still a rookie going on 11 months working for Shinra so it was only a matter of time. He had adapted early to the immense differences between being a Turk and what he had been. As it stood, Reno was 22 years old with no living family. He never knew his father and his mother had barely known he existed. By the time he reached age 5 he already knew how to take care of himself, but it wasn't until he was 10 that his mother finally died.

Unable to afford the small house they had lived in Reno had been forced to take to the streets, the Sector 6 Slums to be precise. After struggling to survive on the streets for about a year a man finally took him in, but not without a price. Reno would be givin a small apartment room and a form of wages at the price of becoming the man's rent boy. According to the man, Reno's so called 'Master', Reno had a pretty face that would serve them both well. Left with little choice Reno, merely a boy, accepted. For 6 nights a week Reno had to give himself up to any man who paid his 'Master'. The arrangement was a bad one, Reno's pay was less then half of what he deserved. His 'Master' had other rent boys that he sold out, but Reno was the most popular choice. After many, many years, Reno began to grow sick of it all, but it took only one man to make him drop it.

This man had him one night and it was like any other, at least for him. Then his 'Master' informed him that the man was willing to pay three times the amount if he became Reno's one and only regular. His 'Master' agreed, so Reno spent every night, minus one, in that man's bed. For weeks it was nothing special, the man was one of his better customers. Gook looking with thick, curly brown hair and grey eyes that would cloud over in the best of moments. And he must have been rich, his place stank of money. The man called himself Cleon, and he was more dangerous then Reno could have known. It started out slowly, Cleon began to treat him rougher and rougher. Eventually it was outright beatings, this Cleon was very powerful, he had money out his ass and could use it to get anything he wanted, not to mention the man was a strong fighter of which Reno stood no chance of defeating. Reno did know a bit of street fighting sure, but Cleon was specially trained. His 'Master' didn't care so long as the money kept coming in. Two months after meeting the man Reno had dealt with enough. The night before he ran, Cleon had taken a knife to him, almost killing him. In an attempt to take out his eyes, Cleon left two symmetrical scars under and to the side of Reno's green eyes. That was the event that spurred him to escape. At age 17, after six years, Reno finally fled. He took back to the streets and for little over a year he barely scraped by. He always felt the pressure of the thought that Cleon might find him, but he never did.

For his job as a rent boy Reno had grown his hair long and it was the color of fresh blood, it was mentioned to be one of his more attractive features by the men, few said they matched the color of his emerald green eyes perfectly, but when he fled he cut if off to about the back of his neck. Reno looked scrawny and wasn't very powerful, but were he lacked in strength he made up for in speed. He had a gift for wielding knifes and could be blazing fast with them.

Finally he caught a bit of a break when a loose friend offered him a job of sorts. Being a weapons dealer was as dangerous as it was illegal, but Reno needed the money. For around two years he was a dealer, and a good one, he never had a run in with any Shinra law. He was growing a name for himself as being sneaky and reliable. It was a good break for him but his luck really turned in the smoky room of a bar.

Reno was sitting calmly at a table, chatting with an old rent boy friend of his. This boy was dealing with an abusive client like Reno had so he was giving him some pointers.

"There's really only one thing ya can do, Sora, and that's ta get the hell out."

The timid brunette shook his head dutifully,

"But Reno, it's not that simple. I mean, he follows me!"

Reno raised an eyebrow,

"Follows ya? Is this guy crazy? Never mind, stupid question. Well, this can't go on. So. Let's see…" Reno peeled the label off his bottle as he thought, then heard a gasp and looked up, he noticed everything in only seconds. Sora was pale and a small group of three men muscle men stood by the table. One man stood ahead of the others and Reno could tell it was this man that the boy was so frightened of.

Ignoring Reno the man looked at Sora,

"Sora, imagine seeing you here."

"X, Xemnas." Sora's blue eyes were wide. Reno internally sighed, it was about to get ugly. With a tiny smirk he leaned back in his chair and looked at Xemnas,

"Hey, asshole. Why don't ya piss off before ya get hurt?"

One of the other men stepped toward him,

"You'd better shut your trap, Punk."

Still calm Reno stood up slowly,

"And whose goin ta make me?" he replied looking the man up and down disdainfully,

"You?"

The man snarled in anger and moved to attack but Xemnas stopped him,

"Xigbar! Wait."

With Xemnas' gaze wholly on him, Reno flicked a bang out of his eyes and allowed his smirk to grow,

"Sora, take the back exit and the orange haired man will keep ya safe if ya use my name."

Sora hesitated,

"But."

"Go!"

Sora nodded and ran off.

"Xemnas! The kids' getting away!"

Uncaring Xemnas didn't even look,

"Leave him. This punk's got more spunk, he'll be fun."

Even as Xemnas was making a show of cracking his knuckles, Reno felt perfectly relaxed,

'That's right, asshole. Bring it, I'm not some defenseless kid anymore.' He thought.

Suddenly the bar went silent, then people erupted from it, tripping over each other in their haste to get away. Reno scanned the now empty bar for weapons and was surprised to see a man still sitting at the counter. The dim light glinted off his bald head and black sunglasses as the man swigged from a bottle. Shrugging, Reno grabbed his own beer and finished. With a roar, Xemnas lead the attack. Reno chucked the bottle and it smashed against Xemnas' head, knocking him into a pool table. Flipping the table he had been sitting at into the path of the other man, Reno spun and ran for the counter, Xigbar on his heels.

"Your mine, Bitch!" Xigbar roared, pulling out two knifes.

Reno slid over and behind the counter as the knifes embedded into the wood right as he went over. He grabbed a random bottle and, aiming carefully, threw the bottle. Reno flinched as it hit its target, Xigbar's face,

'No! Not the good liquor. What the hell was I thinking?'

Reaching up he yanked the knifes free and jumped back over the counter. Stepping over Xigbar's body Reno faced the other thug. With a knife in each hand, Reno knew he could take him, then the thug pulled out two knifes of his own. Reno hesitated slightly and the thug attacked, but he managed to block the knifes. The man aimed high for Reno's throat and he ducked, lashing out with both his knifes, slashing the thug's stomach wide. With an anguished scream the man went down and a few stands of red hair followed. Frowning, Reno reached up and patted the top of his head, the damn thug sliced a bit of his hair off. Miffed, Reno turned and found himself facing the ugly black hole of a gun. With tiny glass cuts dotting his face, Xemnas sneered at Reno with a malice he had only seen once before. The mere reminder of the grey eyed man sent a chill down Reno's spine.

"Game's over punk." Xemnas snarled, pulling back the safety. Reno tightened his grip on the knifes, but knew he could not compete with a gun. Then, out of nowhere a bar stool crashed down of Xemnas' head and the man dropped. Blinking down at the immobile body in surprise Reno looked up at his savior. It was the bald man from the counter, the only one who had stuck around.

Reno didn't quite relax,

"Uh, thanks?"

"You fight well."

Reno raised an eyebrow at the compliment.

"For a street kid."

Reno shrugged,

"Its' nothin."

The man ignored his remark,

"You wielded those knifes with surprising ability."

Reno sighed in exasperation,

"What's yer point?"

The man cleared his throat,

"I'm offering you a job."

"What kind of job?" he questioned warily.

"Have you ever heard of the Turks?"

Reno nodded,

"Sure, their Shinra's assassins/spies."

"Well, we're looking for a new recruit and I think you would be perfect, with a bit of training."

Reno studied him,

"Ya serious?"

The man nodded,

"I am Rude. Do you accept?"

Reno thought for a minute,

"Sure, I'm in. Name's Reno."

"How old are you?"

Reno went over to Xigbar and searched him for the sheaths to the knifes. Finding them he stood up and placed his new knifes through his belt. Turning back to Rude, Reno smirked,

"I'm 21."

Still fiddling with the gil in his pocket, Reno swaggered to the bar's counter and slid into a stool. After he had ordered a shot, Reno got the nasty feeling of someone watching him. Reno internally sighed,

'Now what?'

Then his PHS rang and Reno pulled it out,

"Yea."

"Reno, Tseng wanted to me to tell you that he expects us at the Tower by 7:00 in the morning. So no late night drinking."

Reno signaled for another shot and sighed into the phone,

"Damn Rude. Ya think the boss could have picked an earlier time?"

"Don't let him hear you say that Reno, or he'll make it 5:00."

"Yea, alright, I get it. I'll see ya then man."

"Just behave your self tonight Reno."

Reno smirked,

"Naturally."

Reno hung up and, downing another shot, slipped it into his pocket. That eerie feeling had not gone away during his conversation and a man sat next to him. Reno didn't even grace the man with a look, that is, until the man spoke.

"Hello, Reno."

A voice he had not heard in years made his blood run cold. Stunned he turned slowly toward the man next to him. Cleon's brown hair had grown some gray but his eyes were still as cold and hateful as ever.

"You." Reno growled. He was still afraid of this man, sure, but he was a Turk, dammit! Fury was stronger then any fear he felt.

"I see you still bear my mark." Cleon smirked, looking pointedly at Reno's scars.

Reno snorted, swallowing another shot,

"Fuck off." He said airily,

"Unless ya want ta turn up dead."

"Don't go getting cocky just because you a Turk." Cleon sneered, examining the Turk issue suit,

"Your just as much of a dirty slut now as you were then."

Reno yawned, the conversation was getting old, fast. He dished out he gil needed to pay for his shots then stood up and left. He knew the man would follow him out and when he did, Reno would kill him. No argument.

Once outside he pulled out his Electro-Magnetic Rod and turned the dial almost all the way to the right. At this setting the shock would kill but do it slowly. Setting the mag-rod on his shoulder calmly, he walked into the alley on the side of the bar. Only minutes later the grey eyed man followed, just as expected. Reno faced him with a smirk,

"Yer about ta die Bitch. And there ain't shit ya can do about it."

With a speed surpassed by only one other Wutaian Turk, Reno dashed forward and shoved his mag-rod into the stunned man's gut. Sneering as the smell of burning flesh and Cleon's screams, Reno only had to hold it there for a few seconds and the man was dead. As much as he would have loved to drag out the man's death even longer, Reno had to get home and to bed so he could actually get up in the morning. Whistling and twirling his mag-rod through his fingers, Reno walking away.

'Who's the one fucked now?' he thought and giggled to himself.

Yeah, life was alright.

Suddenly Reno stopped and frowned,

'Oh shit. If Tseng hears how this guy died he'll question me. Oh, well, had to come out sometime. At least the fucker's dead.'

What comes around will only go around if you make it so.

Yep, life was alright.

End.

FireHawk038: Well, what do ya think? Like it, hate it, undecided? Tell me and review! This is a weird little one-shot I know, but hey, that's what ya get when your on Microsoft Word at 4:15 in the morning. Thanx for reading! And review or I'll send Reno after you, no wait he's mine, I'll sent Rude after you, yeah! Chapter Four for Crimson Clouds will be up very soon, hint hint, and check it out when you see it, would ya?


End file.
